


Letters To My Closest Friend

by Meyonto



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruGaa is endgame, Slow Burn, it just takes them a while to get there, itll have some nsfw in later chapters, narugaa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyonto/pseuds/Meyonto
Summary: Gaara goes through life looking towards a certain someone, struggling to discern what this feeling is and to understand romantic love. Naruto thinks he understands romantic love, but as he grows older he becomes unsure. A story of two people having revelations and working past their mistakes, writing letters to each other every step of the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is kind of a hot mess, but I swear I’m going somewhere with this.

The 15 year old Kazekage sat in his office over-looking the village hidden in the sand. It had been 3 days since he had been saved from the Akatuski and returned to his people, and all he had been doing since was think. 

His thoughts mostly centered around Naruto. Naruto, who had saved his life twice now, and taught him so much in the process. He was grateful, but even more so he felt something else. There was only one way he could think to describe this feeling for the blonde haired jinchuuriki. Love. Like how he felt for his siblings, and the people of his village. Yet something with that didn’t seem quite right.

Gaara was gently roused from his thoughts by a soft tapping on the door.

“Come in,” He said.

The door opened to reveal his older sister Temari.

“I came to check on you,” she said stepping forward and taking a seat across from him, “How are you, Gaara?”

“I am well,” he responded still looking out the window.

“Glad to hear it,” said Temari.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Temari spoke up again, “You seem lost in thought, care to tell me what’s on your mind?”

“Hmm,” the Kazekage contemplated,”I was just thinking..”

Temari waited patiently for him to finish

“Temari,” he turned to look at her, ”What does romantic love feel like?”

Temari blinked in surprise. Out of all the things Gaara could be thinking about she didn’t expect it to be this. “Well,” she started, ”Romantic love is like, trusting another person almost more than you trust yourself. It’s an understanding of that person that runs so deep it feels like they are part of yourself. It’s the need to have them by your side, but understanding and patience when you are apart from them. Does that make sense, Gaara?”

The younger boy hummed again and said, “I think so...”

Temari inspected her younger brother for a moment then asked, “Do you have someone it mind?”

“Yes,” Gaara said with a light blush, “I do.”

“Who?”

He sighed, “I don’t think now is the time to reveal who, as I’m not certain anything will come out of it.”

“I understand,” Temari said, “But don’t give up before you’ve even tried, okay Gaara?”

“I won’t,” He said with a small smile in her direction.

And with that she excused herself, and Gaara was once again alone with his thoughts.

He realized now that what he was feeling for Naruto must be romantic love, but he didn’t know what to do with this feeling. A part of him wanted to keep it hidden away, and not speak of it. Another part of him wanted him to confess his love in hopes it would be reciprocated. He was torn on what to do.

Suddenly there was another knock at his door.

“Come in,” he said once again.

A man came in carrying a small scroll, “This came for you Lord Kazekage,” He stated.

“Thank you,” Gaara said, taking the scroll then politely dismissing the man.

He opened the scroll to see, much to his pleasure, it was a letter from Naruto.

“Hey Gaara, I hope you’re doing good. We just got back in the village, and I thought I should let you know we’re all safe and sound! And the village is thriving same as ever. How’s things in your village? Haha that’s probably a dumb question since I was just there.. Anyway I’ll try my best to come visit again as soon as I can! We can catch up over a good ol’ bowl of ramen! Wait do you guys even eat ramen there? I guess it doesn’t have to be ramen... Anyway, feel free to write back, I’m not sure how fast I’ll be able to reply because of missions and stuff. But, you’re my friend and I’d like to keep in touch!  
-Uzumaki Naruto”

Gaara smiled down at this letter. It was perhaps the best letter he’d ever received. Naruto was making an effort to keep in touch with him, and nothing could make Gaara happier. 

◾️◾️◾️◾️◾️

“Kankuro!”

Kankuro turned to see his older sister running towards him.

“Oh hey Temari,” he said, stopping his pace to let her catch up. “What’s up?”

Temari opened her mouth to say something, but then looked around to see they were in the middle of town. “I can’t say here, but I have something important to tell you,” she said.

“Okay,” said Kankuro, “How about we head home and talk about it there then? I’m already done with my duties today anyway.” 

“Sounds good,” she replied.

Once they were in the privacy of their own home Kankuro asked, “So what do you need to tell me?”

“Gaara is in love with someone,” She blurted out quickly.

“Huh?”

She repeated herself slowly this time. “Gaara, our beloved little brother, has fallen in love with someone.”

Kankuro processed what she was saying. “Wait, like, for real?”

She nodded

“How do you know?” He asked.

“He told me himself when I went to check on him earlier,” she said.

“Okay,” Kankuro began, “So who do you think the lucky gal is?”

Temari fell silent for a moment.

“Temari?” 

Temari met Kankuro’s gaze. “Gaara has never shown interest in girls before, so I don’t really think we should assume who he’s in love with is a girl..”

“Oh,” said Kankuro, “Yeah, actually, you’re right.”

They both fell into silence this time before they again met each other’s gaze. As far as they knew the only person who Gaara has really ever shown much interest in is..

“Oh my god,” said Kankuro, “It’s-“

“Yep,” Temari agreed, “Uzumaki Naruto.”

Kankuro couldn’t take it and immediately started cackling. Temari shot him a dirty look.

“It’s not funny Kankuro.”

“Like hell its not,” he shot back, “ Our stoic and seemingly emotionless little brother is in love with that knucklehead? It’s too much.” He continued to laugh.

“So,” Kankuro said breaking out his laughing fit, “Are we gunna help Gaara win over Naruto?”

Temari contemplated this for a moment. “Nooo... I think it’s probably better if we let him handle this himself. If we try to intervene we’d probably just end up creating awkwardness between the two.”

“Yeah you’re probably right,” said Kankuro.

Temari nodded. She looked out the window towards the Kazekage building, hoping that Gaara wouldn’t resign to keep his feelings hidden. He more than anyone deserved to be happy.

◾️◾️◾️◾️◾️

(A few days later)

Naruto opened his apartment and entered, closing the door behind him. He sighed and slumped against the door. A lot had happened on his most recent mission, and he was physically and emotionally exhausted.

He just rested against the door for a moment before he suddenly remembered something. He had written to Gaara just before he left! He quickly turned to check his mailbox, and was very pleased to see a small scroll in it.

He snatched it up quickly before running over and plopping himself on his bed. He opened the scroll and read.

“Hello Naruto. I am doing quite well, and I hope you are too. I am pleased to hear you made it back to your village safely. Things are doing well over here in my village, and I’m glad to hear the same for yours. Whenever you want to visit, know you are always welcome. Maybe you could even stay at my house if you’d like? I hope that isn’t strange of me to suggest... Also we do indeed have ramen. Thank you for writing to me, it brought me great pleasure to hear from my closest friend. I hope to receive more letters from you in the future.  
-Sabaku no Gaara”

Naruto was more than pleased with this response. After the emotional turmoil that was the whole mission of meeting the Akatsuki spy, and then seeing Sasuke, this was a pleasant change of pace.

He quickly went about writing up a response. He told Gaara all about his most recent mission to the Tenshi Bridge, how they failed once again to save Sasuke, but also punctuating that he’d get stronger so as not to fail next time. He told Gaara about their new team member, Sai. Writing, “He’s a real peace of work lemme tell ya.” Then going on to describe how they hadn’t gotten along at first, but how Sai was now making an effort to understand bonds. He told Gaara of their plans to visit Kakashi-sensei in the hospital tomorrow. And finally, after glancing over Gaara’s letter again he wrote, “I’d love to stay at your house next time I come, it’ll be cool to have a sleepover!” He blushed a little as he wrote that, he wasn’t sure why but the thought of having a sleepover with Gaara made him a little embarrassed.

Pleased with his letter, Naruto rolled up the scroll and set out to have it sent to Gaara. He grinned for ear to ear the entire way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 uwu.. As you may be able to tell I’m trying very hard to stick with canon rn, but that may change later.

Gaara sat in his office reading the letter he had just received from Naruto, smiling when he read where Naruto wrote that he’d enjoy having a sleepover with him. He had never had a sleepover before and he wasn’t sure how they worked, but for Naruto he was willing to step out of his comfort zone.

He wrote his reply wishing Kakashi a speedy recovery, and Naruto luck on his training. Also saying to Naruto to not let Sai get to him too much, as Naruto was definitely cooler. Gaara found himself becoming more relaxed with these letters and letting himself say what he really wanted to (embarrassing as those things might be). He was really making an effort to grow close to Naruto, not only as a friend but as someone who’s in love with him.

After writing his letter and sending it off, he decided he needed to actually work on things, which he did. Hours passed as he worked and before he knew it, it was well past sunset. Even thought Shukaku had been extracted, Gaara still didn’t have very good sleeping habits.

He sighed and turned away from his work to look out the window behind him. His thoughts once again drifted to Naruto. He was painfully curious to know what Naruto was doing at any given time, and he also desperately wished he could see the blonde haired boy again soon. He sighed again.The struggles of living three days away from your best friend and crush.

Gaara decided he would try to get some sleep, to put his mind off Naruto. So head got up and headed off to his room.

◾️◾️◾️◾️◾️  
(A few weeks later)

Gaara was feeling impatient, and he couldn’t seem to sit still. His work was left neglected on his desk as he paced his office back and forth. He hadn’t heard from Naruto for quite some time now, and he was getting very antsy, as patience was never his forte. He thought back to Temari saying “Understanding and patience when you’re apart.” But he figured his feelings were justifiable, as he was just downright worried for his friend. Because, he was aware of Jiraiya-sama’s passing, and he knew Naruto must be heartbroken, and he was also aware that the Akatsuki were on the move again and going after Naruto.

Gaara stopped his pacing because of a knock at his door. “Come in,” he said, his tone coming out slightly more frustrated than it should have.

Kankuro and Temari entered with a grim look on their faces.

“What is it?” Gaara asked, “What happened?”

“It seems Uchiha Sasuke has teamed up with the Akatuski,” Temari said.

“Okay,” Gaara sighed out. He was disappointed, but not particularly surprised.

“That’s not all though,” Temari continued.

Gaara looked between them, slightly apprehensive to what they were going to say.

“It’s the leaf village,” Kankuro started.

“Nearly the whole village has been destroyed by the Akatuski leader known as Pein,” Temari finished.

Gaara’s heart dropped into his stomach. The whole village? 

“How many survivors were there?” He asked.

Temari and Kankuro shared a look. “That’s the weird part,” Kankuro said, “It seems Pein decided to reverse what he had done after talking with Naruto. Everyone who was killed was brought back to life.”

“Naruto? How is he, is he okay?” Gaara asked pressingly.

“I think he’s more than okay,” said Temari, “The whole leaf village views him as a hero now.”

Gaara paused for a moment taking this all in. After a bit a smile smile crept its way onto his face and he said, “That’s Naruto for you!” 

His siblings couldn’t help but smile back.

“Oh also. This came for you Gaara.” Kankuro handed Gaara a scroll, and Gaara almost cried in relief. It was another letter from Naruto.

He opened it quickly and read.

“Hi Gaara. Sorry I haven’t been in touch. Everything’s just been happening so fast recently.. after all this I could really use seeing a friendly face, so I’m coming to visit. Well not actually me, but a shadow clone. My actual self needs to stay here and help rebuild the village. I’m excited to see you! Don’t forget you said we could have a sleepover.  
-Uzumaki Naruto”

Gaara grinned, yes actually fully grinned after reading this. His siblings were shocked to see it, as this had never happened before. 

“What’s got you so happy Gaara?” Temari asked.

“Naruto..”

“What about him?” Kankuro pressed, slightly amused.

“He’s sending one of his shadow clones to come visit.” 

“Really?” Both Gaara’s older siblings exclaimed in sync.

“Is now really the best time considering his whole village was just destroyed?” quipped Temari.

“He seems to be quite stressed, and said he could use seeing a friendly face... I guess that face to is me?” Gaara looked towards his feet blushing. “Plus he’s just sending a shadow clone, the real Naruto will be behind in his village helping rebuild.”

“Okay,” Temari sighed. “But considering the circumstances, there will be a meeting of the 5 Kages soon, ordered by the Raikage and the new Hokage. So at best you’d probably only have one day to spend with him.”

“That’s enough,” said the red haired boy. Then after a pause he asked, “New Hokage?”

Temari sighed, “It seems the elders didn’t want to wait for Tsunade-sama to wake from her coma. So they appointed a new Hokage. A man by the name of Danzo.”

Just then there was a knock at the door. “Who is it?” Gaara asked.

“Gaara? It’s me! I came just like I said I would!” came the voice of Naruto.

Gaara ran over and nearly threw open the door in excitement.

“Hey!” another voice shouted from down the hallway, “ Lord Kazekage is-“ the man stopped as he reached where Naruto stood to see the blonde boy wrapped up in the Kazekage’s arms.

“It’s good to see you Naruto.” 

Naruto grinned and chuckled and reciprocated the hug

Still hugging Naruto, Gaara looked to the guard and said, “It’s okay I was expecting him.”

The guard stuttered, “Right lord Kazekage! I’ll take my leave now.” He saluted then turned and scurried back down the hallway quickly.

“Uhh Gaara,” Naruto began blushing, “How long are you going to hug me?”

Gaara, turned bright red with embarrassment, and threw himself off of Naruto. He cleared his throat and said, “I apologize.”

Naruto smiled at him and said, “No problem! Hugs are nice. I just never pictured you as much of a hugger.”

Gaara looked down at his feet and thought, ‘I’m not but it’s different with you.’

Temari let out a small cough and said, “Anyway, Gaara, that’s all we needed to speak with you about. So, we’ll leave you two to catch up.”

Gaara watched them leave them turned to Naruto. “So,” he said, “Do you still wish to catch up over ramen?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Gaara? Sign me the fuck up.

Naruto and Gaara were sat at a local ramen stand waiting for their food. Gaara had his eyes glued on Naruto, taking in every feature of the other boys face. He didn’t want to forget a single moment he spent with his blonde friend.

After they sat in silence for a bit Gaara decided to strike up a conversation. “Naruto?” Naruto turned and met his eyes, “How’d you get here so fast? Considering I got your letter just before you showed up, it must have only taken you a day to get here.” 

“Oh that?” Naruto said, “I used my sage mode, it makes me go faster and gives me more energy, so I could travel for longer without taking a break.”

“Sage mode?” Gaara asked.

“Yeah! It’s this awesome new technique I learned on Mount Myoboku with the Sage Toad Fukasaku! The only other person who could do sage mode is..” Naruto’s face fell. “Pervy Sage...”

“I heard about what happened,” Gaara said, “I’m very sorry for your loss, though I know my condolences won’t ease your pain.”

Naruto smiled sadly at him, “It’s okay. I was pretty depressed for a while and I holed myself up, but Iruka-Sensei and Shikamaru were there to cheer me up. Though I wish...” Naruto stared into Gaara’s eyes. “I wish I could’ve seen you then.”

Gaara blushed but held Naruto’s gaze. “Why?...”

“Because, you’re one of the few people who understands pain. Who understands me. You’re..” Naruto hesitated, “My best friend.”

“But Sasuke-” Gaara started

Naruto cut him off, “Sasuke is like my brother. You’re different. You really understand me, and I like to think I really understand you too.”

“Naruto...” Gaara said. He didn’t know how to react. 

“Here you are,” the man behind the counter said, sliding two bowls of ramen towards them.

“Oh thanks!” Naruto said.

“Thank you,” Gaara said nodding politely to the man.

They ate in silence and Naruto quickly polished off three bowls in the same time Gaara had finished one. 

After they were finished they decided to take a walk. The sun was starting to set and the temperature was dropping, so it was ideal conditions. As they walked, they talked. 

Gaara didn’t really have anything interesting to say, he mostly just talked about the upcoming Kage Summit and how he was determined to speak his mind, and not let the other Kage walk all over him just because they were older. But Naruto had had an eventful couple of weeks and he told Gaara all about it. Starting with the fact that the fourth Hokage was his dad.

“He was so awesome Gaara! He stopped the nine tails from taking me over completely! And then he told me he believed in me! I wish I could see him again. It was so cool..”

“That’s wonderful Naruto,” Gaara said, smiling happily at his friend. “I am incredibly happy for you.”

The conversation continued and Naruto got on a topic he had been dancing around.

“You probably already know this, but I guess Sasuke is with the Akatsuki now.” Naruto said.

Gaara nodded, “I heard... I’m really sorry, Naruto.”

“It’s okay,” Naruto said, “I still believe I can get him to come home.”

“I believe you can too. You seem to be able to do anything you put your mind to. That’s what’s so amazing about you Naruto.” Gaara said, and Naruto blushed at the praise.

“I’m not amazing,” he said.

Gaara frowned. “Not amazing? You just saved your entire village and became a hero. You learned an extremely powerful and complicated new justu and sage mode within just a few weeks. Out of anyone I’ve ever met, Uzumaki Naruto, you are the most amazing.” 

Naruto avoided Gaara’s gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. “Jeez Gaara I never knew you thought so highly of me,” he grinned, “It’s kinda embarrassing.”

Gaara looked down at his feet. “I’m... very sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It’s just how I feel. I’m not saying you are without flaws. I’m just saying you’ve done so much for the people you care about, and you deserve to give yourself credit.”

Naruto put his hand on Gaara’s shoulder, and Gaara looked up to meet his eyes. “Thank you Gaara, you didn’t make me uncomfortable. Actually, I’m really happy. Those words mean a lot coming from you, because I know you’re not the type to praise someone you don’t truly respect. Plus you’re the Kazekage. I’m really happy you think all that!”

Gaara smiled up at him. He really did love this boy. He wasn’t quite sure he really understood romance yet, but he was sure he wanted it with Naruto.

“Naruto,” Gaara said, “I have something to tell you.” Naruto looked down at him, waiting patiently for whatever he wanted to say. ”Naruto I-“

“Gaara-sama!” a voice shouted, “It’s nice to see you. How have you been?” 

Gaara turned to the voice to see it was Masturi, and he sighed to himself. She couldn’t have shown up at a worse time.

“Hello Matsuri,” he said, “I’m doing well.”

“That’s great!” she said, then she looked at Naruto and screeched excitedly. “You’re the guy that saved Gaara-sama! Naruto was it?”

Naruto chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He sure didn’t do well with praise huh? “Yeah that’s me, though like I’ve said before, I hardly did anything...”

“Nonsense,” she said, “What you did for Gaara-sama was awesome!”

Naruto was blushing now. “You think so?”

“Yeah”

Gaara, being as impatient as he was, was quickly growing tired of this exchange. But the line was definitively drawn when Matsuri stood on the tips of her toes to get close to Naruto’s face and said, “You’re pretty handsome too, aren’t you?”

“Naruto, lets go.” Gaara said, his voice coming out with a slight growl.

“Eh? You’re leaving already?” Matsuri said.

Naruto looked pretty confused too. “Gaara? Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m just getting tired is all.” Gaara said controlling to anger in his voice this time. He then wrapped a stream of his sand around Naruto’s wrist and tugged the blonde boy along behind him.

Naruto made a weird ‘waaA’ sound and stumbled along as he was tugged. He waved over his shoulder at Matsuri and then fixed his pace to match Gaara’s.

They quickly made their way through the village until they reached the Kazekage building. They went inside and made it to the door of Gaara’s bedroom before Naruto spoke up.

“Is this your room?”

Gaara looked between Naruto and the door a few times before saying, “yes.”

“Well what’re we waiting for?” Naruto asked, “Let’s go in! It’s sleepover time!”

Gaara looked around nervously again. 

“What’s wrong Gaara?” Naruto asked, sounding a little concerned.

Gaara blushed, “It’s nothing I just... I’ve never had a sleepover before.”

“Oh,” Naruto said. He then tapped his fist into an open palm and said, “I get it! You’re embarrassed!”

“Wha-“ Gaara started. Had Naruto figured out his feelings that easily?

“Yeah,” Naruto continued, “You think I won’t like your room, or that I’ll think it’s messy, or we won’t have anything to talk about, right? But it’s okay, I don’t think any of those things will happen!”

Gaara sighed in relief. Of course Naruto hadn’t figured out Gaara’s feelings, it was Naruto after all. As lovable as he was, he sure was dense.

Gaara chuckled and said, “You’re right. I shouldn’t be so worried. Come in.” With that he opened the door and allowed Naruto to enter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally wayyy different haha

Their sleepover wasn’t very eventful. It was mostly Naruto going on a long rant about Jiraiya’s first book where the main characters name was the same as Naruto’s. They continued to talk about manga and movies they liked until after a few hours, Naruto yawned.

“Are you tired?” Gaara asked.

“Yeah... weren’t you tried too?”

“Oh.” Gaara had been caught in his lie, “I thought I was, but I’m not anymore... I still don’t really sleep.”

“Hmm. That’s not good.” Naruto said. “Would it help if someone slept with you.”

“I’m not sure, but is this you suggesting you wish to sleep with me?” Gaara asked slyly.

Naruto turned bright red and started rambling, “No Gaara, I don’t mean it in a weird way! It’s just, I know sometimes people with sleep issues sleep easier when someone is with them, I didn’t mean for it to sound like I was implying something intimate, that’d be weird anyway right? Yeah it’s-“

“Naruto,” Gaara interrupted gently, “It’s okay, I know what you meant. Thank you.” Gaara smiled at Naruto. “I’m sure your presence would bring me great comfort.”

Naruto smiled back. “Let’s head to bed then!”

Gaara nodded and got up. He led Naruto over to his large bed, then hesitated.

“I’m going to... take off some of my clothes to be more comfortable. Is that okay?” Gaara asked.

“Yeah that’s absolutely okay Gaara.” Naruto said.

So, Gaara turned his back to Naruto and got to it. It felt so intimate doing this under Naruto’s gaze, and he found himself blushing hard. He took off his jacket, exposing his bare chest and back underneath. Blushing as hard as he was the skin on his shoulders were red. He then took off his pants so he was just left in his briefs. Feeling self conscious, he wrapped his arms around himself and refused to face Naruto.

He could feel Naruto staring at him, and a bold thought came to him. ‘Does Naruto, like? How I look?’

He slowly turned his head over his shoulder to look at Naruto, who he found was blushing almost as much as he was. “Does this make you uncomfortable?” he asked.

Naruto seemed a little startled and stopped staring so intently at Gaara. “What? No! Not at all! Sorry for staring, it’s just. I was surprised.”

“Why?”

“You’re really pale and slender, it’s like... you look kind of fragile I guess? Which is weird because you’re actually really strong!” 

Gaara smiled. He found he was growing a little more comfortable.

“Yes, I’ve never really had to do any physical fighting, so I never bulked up.” Gaara said.

“I see,” Naruto responded, “That makes sense...Anyway,” Naruto unzipped his jacket and peeled it off, leaving him in his mesh t-shirt and pants, and climbed into Gaara’s bed.

“Come on Gaara,” Naruto said, patting the space beside him.

“One moment,” Gaara said. He closed his eyes and allowed his sand armor to gently fall off and into his gourd. He looked up to a confused Naruto.

“If I keep that on and fall asleep, it’ll fall of when I’m unconscious, and then I’ll have sand in my bed.” Gaara explained.

“Ah,” Naruto said, “Makes sense you wouldn’t want that.”

Gaara then climbed into bed next to Naruto. 

“Goodnight Gaara,” Naruto said smiling at him.

“Goodnight Naruto,” Gaara said back.

They layed down and within 15 minutes Naruto was sound asleep. But it wouldn’t be that easy for Gaara. It would probably take him hours to fall asleep, if he even did. And, it didn’t help that he had the subject of his affections sleeping right next to him. He decided to roll over and face away from Naruto so hopefully his nerves would calm a little and he could get some sleep.

He layed that way for probably an hour when he felt Naruto shift behind him. He was just about to ask Naruto if he was awake when he was wrapped up in the blonde boy’s arms.

“Naruto?” Gaara whispered out. He got no response. Great. Naruto was hugging Gaara in his sleep. 

Gaara started trying to figure out a way out of this situation, but his efforts to escape just made Naruto pull him closer. His face was burning and he could feel Naruto’s breath in his ear. The hot puffs of air were sending trembles down Gaara’s spine. He started panting slightly and he became even more heated. One of Naruto’s hands slid from around Gaara’s waist to his thigh, and squeezed slightly, making Gaara let out a short gasp. Gaara felt heat in the pit of his stomach, he didn’t understand why this was happening, but he liked it.

Gaara quickly realized where this situation would lead if he didn’t do something, but luckily for him he didn’t have to.

Naruto in his sleep giggled and mumbled out, “Sakura-chan.”

And Gaara’s heart fell a little. He knew Naruto had a crush on Sakura though, so he wasn’t surprised. Just a part of him had hoped that Naruto had really wanted to hold him like this.

He sighed and resigned himself to his fate as ‘Sakura’ , and just let himself enjoy Naruto cuddling him. 

Gaara felt his eyelids growing heavy and thought, ‘Naruto was right, having him sleep with me does help.’ Then, he fell asleep with a peaceful hum.

Gaara awoke the next morning feeling better that he had in months. He blinked sleep out of his eyes and felt for Naruto. He shot up when he realized the other boy wasn’t there.

Sadness came over him, as he assumed Naruto had just decided to leave. But, then the door to his room swung open and Naruto entered carrying two trays full of food.

“Oh Gaara, you’re awake!” Naruto said cheerily.

Gaara just nodded in response.

“It took me forever to find the kitchen,” Naruto said, “But I did and I cooked us breakfast. It’s nothing special, just scrambled eggs and toast, because that’s all I know how to make.” He chuckled and rubbed his neck.

“Thank you, Naruto.” Gaara said smiling genuinely. Every interaction he had with Naruto just ended up making him love the blonde even more. “I bet it’s delicious.”

Gaara got up a grabbed a large t-shirt from his bedside drawer, as he didn’t feel like being fully dressed but he still wanted to cover himself. He slipped it on and made his way over to the small short table in the middle of his room where Naruto had set down the trays. 

“Coffee?” Naruto asked offering Gaara a mug.

Gaara breathed out a “thank you” and took the mug from Naruto’s hand gently. He felt so pampered right now, he honestly thought it must be a dream.

He met Naruto’s eyes, and just stared for a moment. Those blue orbs were really very beautiful.

Gaara smiled.

Naruto grinned back. “You’ve been smiling so much recently Gaara. It’s a nice look on you!”

Gaara blushed slightly, “Thank you. You’re the reason I can smile”

Naruto chocked on his coffee a little, “What do you mean?”

“You taught me how to feel emotions again, when you defeated me years ago.”

“Oh,” Naruto said, “You make me sound so important...”

“To me, and to many others, you are that important Naruto.” Gaara said. “You are my closest friend.”

Naruto grinned, then started eating. Gaara followed his example and ate too.

They both finished their food quickly, and Naruto spoke up. “I ran into Temari while I was looking for the kitchen, and she told me you have to leave for a meeting of the five Kage’s today. So, I should probably go right?”

Gaara sighed sadly, “You’re right. I have to tend to my responsibilities as Kazekage. Though I wish our time together wasn’t so brief...”

Naruto nodded. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon, and until then we can always write letters.”

“Indeed,” Gaara agreed.

He then reached out and offered his hand to Naruto, who smiled and grasped it tightly but somehow also gently. Both boys looked into each other eyes and smiled.

“See ya later Gaara.” Naruto said.

“Farewell for now, my friend.” Gaara responded.

And with that Naruto’s shadow clone puffed out of existence, and Gaara was alone.  
He decided not to dwell on how lonely it felt, and instead went about getting ready for the meeting. He grabbed his clothes and went off to his bathroom to get cleaned up.

After showering and getting dressed, Gaara strapped his gourd to his back and set out to meet Kankuro and Temari. They met at the entrance to the village, and after receiving kind farewells from their people, they were off to the Five Kage Summit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic sucks. Also short chapter. They next chapter will be a time skip to after the war.

The five Kage summit was quite eventful. They spoke of a possible Shinobi alliance and the Hokage Danzo had used sharingan to manipulate them into appointing him the leader of said alliance. Uchiha Sasuke had attacked them and despite Gaara’s efforts to talk some sense into him, he continued continued to shroud himself in hate. Then a masked man claiming to be Uchiha Madara came and declared war on all the villages and Shinobi in the world.

Now Gaara and his siblings were on their way to report this all the Kakashi. Gaara was aware that Naruto was with him, and was quite nervous for how Naruto would react hearing about what Sasuke did.

They arrived and reported everything to Kakashi. He took everything in and Gaara turned his attention towards Naruto.

“Naruto. This is a war to protect you. As Kazekage, I am putting my life on the line for you.” Gaara said. “If Sasuke stands in my way he will be shown no mercy.”

Naruto just looked down and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Sasuke has stopped looking for you. He seeks darkness of his own will.”

Still, Naruto didn’t say anything.

“Naruto you once said to me, ‘I’m the future Hokage!” Well I became Kazekage.” Gaara put his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “If you’re truly prepared to take up the mantle of a Kage, then as Sasuke’s friend you know what you have to do.”

Naruto shrugged Gaara’s hand off his shoulder, and Gaara couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt. He knew what he was saying must pain Naruto greatly, but Gaara was also hurting. He couldn’t sit around and let Sasuke torment his best friend like this. But Gaara understood, Sasuke was like a brother to Naruto, and Naruto would continue to chase him until he came back to the light. 

Gaara just wished he was this important to Naruto, because Gaara would never betray Naruto as Sasuke had. He would cherish Naruto and his friendship. He would always build Naruto up, and never tear him down. He would love Naruto, like Naruto deserved to be loved. But, Gaara wasn’t Sasuke. And Naruto would never care for him as deeply as he cared for Sasuke.

Gaara thought back to when Naruto had said he was his best friend. Had that been a lie? 

“We relayed our message,” Temari said, “Let’s go home, Gaara.”

They all turned to leave, but then Gaara stopped in his tracks.

“I consider you a friend.” he said. “As a child ‘friend’ was simply a word, nothing more nothing less. But, after I met you I learned, it was that words meaning that counted.”

He looked over his shoulder and met Naruto’s eyes. “Think carefully about the meaning of that word, and what you can really do for Sasuke.”

And with that they left. 

As they flew through the air Gaara cried. A single tear rolled down his check and dropped off his chin.

Temari And Kankuro understood the pain their little brother was in, and they both patted him on the back as they passed by.

Gaara realized that when Naruto had said Gaara was his best friend, he had been hurting from failing to save Sasuke. Naruto had been looking to put his feelings for Sasuke on someone else, to ease his pain. Gaara wasn’t mad and he didn’t blame Naruto, as Naruto probably didn’t even realize he was doing that. It just hurt. It hurt to know he wasn’t actually that important to Naruto. 

They continued on towards their home, and Gaara continued to let himself cry, as this would be his last chance before he would have to force himself to be strong for the war.

He just hoped one day he could actually be someone important to Naruto. Not just a temporary replacement.


End file.
